Stop motion.
|-|stop motion.= This is a collection of short shipping (I really wish I could continue this alliteration but I can't swear) crap involving Spiral and Awe. I would like to say that Wisps started it, and I am just retaliating by adding to it. Also, I mean if anyone really feels like writing/drawing something for this, feel free; we don't expect anyone to, but ya know, just in case ;3 Contents Introduction Secretly Satanic Optimistic Narcissists Prison Orange Glowing Butts =Introduction= "Um, I'm here for the job?" "You're Awe?" "Yeah. Is there like an inter-" "You're hired." "Oh. Okay then. What's your name?" "I'm Spiral." "Oh, then it's nice to meet you, Spiral." "Likewise." =Secretly Satanic= (haha, this one is written by me, wisps~) "What colors should I use for these?" I asked, prodding my silky white scales with the capped end of a permanent marker; the smell was starting to get to me, and I felt a little lightheaded. I glanced over at the dragon behind the counter, and she looked up from the paper she was reading to look at my shoulder and arm. She hummed for a second while she thought, "try...orange. Orange and red." she said definitively, going back to her reading. I looked at the markers that were all capped and laid out messily around me, and snatched up the orange one, uncapping it and releasing the sickening smell. I quickly directed my attention to my arm, or more specifically, the drawing on my arm; when you're a tattoo artist and you get bored, drawing on yourself is a great pass time. At the moment, a large oriental dragon was spiraling up my arm to my shoulder, with its greenish blue scales only partly shaded so far. I began coloring the underbelly scales the vibrant orange, trying not to smudge it with the black outline. Awe leaned over again to peer at my temporary tattoo. "You're getting better than me...stop it." she chided jokingly, her glasses sliding to the tip of her snout. I grinned impishly, and stuck my pierced tongue out at her. "No!" I defended playfully, batting her away gently with my wing. She scoffed and rolled her eyes with a flicker of a grin. "Moons, stop being so distracting! I'm trying to proofread my essay! Gosh...!" Awe scorned, frowning at me with mock seriousness. She gestured with her tail to the paper she was reading. She looked down her snout disapprovingly. I laughed, and replied slyly; "It's not my fault you're so head-over-heels for me - I can't help it that I'm dangerously attractive." I grinned, the the fringes of Awe's wings just barely flushed a soft pale pink. Her snout scrunched up disapprovingly, but she smiled and giggled. "And stop flirting with me, gosh! Can't you tell I'm not interested?!" She said exasperatedly, shifting her body to look at me, her forearm covering her essay. I raised my eyebrow; I knew she was kidding, obviously, but I figured it'd be fun to keep the act up. "Yes, I can tell by the way you can't stop fawning over me and your dreamt little eyes." I replied sarcastically, a victorious grin curling the corners of my lips. She didn't even try to argue, and instead, she pushed her essay to the side and scooted closer to me. She uncapped a red marker and began adding some vibrant shading to the orange I had been adding. And like she suggested, the colors look epic. "Ya know," she began in her matter-of-fact tone that she rarely used around me, "they say that these markers can damage your scales if you put too much on." I glanced up at her; "They also say that piercings are the sign of the devil...are you satan?" She laughed, and continued coloring my arm. =Optimistic Narcissists= (by wisps~) "Hey Spiral?" Awe asked in the darkness. It was around 3:00 in the morning, and we were just getting into bed. When everything settled, and the stifling darkness became comfortable and the only sound was the uptempo classical music blaring from the apartment next door (occupied by a near-deaf old SeaWing who violently jammed to any form of piano or orchestral music). I was on my side of the bed, the left, and she was on her side, the right. I didn't move, and was facing away from her. "What?" There was a short pause, "You know that saying, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'?" she asked, unmoving. "Yeah?" I answered, confused as to where this conversation was headed. "Do you think it's true?" I was struck by the question, and it took me a minute to reply. I rolled over onto my back to stare at the cracked ceiling that I couldn't see in the darkness. "Yeah," I said after careful consideration, "I mean look at you; you've been through hell and back and you're not dead. Far from it! By the moons, you're like freaking Hercules." I said reassuringly. I was hoping that my lightheartedness wouldn't be taken sourly. She waited a second before speaking. "Well you're pretty strong too. I think you're like Hercules, too." she said quietly. I tried to cheer her up by joking some more. "So we're both Hercules now?" She chuckled once, "Yeah, I guess." I frowned at her partypooper-ness and continued. "Well that means we're both guys now." I tried, hoping her inner lesbian pride would lighten the situation. It did. "Well then we aren't lesbian! That's not good!" she exclaimed in a very loud whisper, turning over to face me, despite not being able to see an inch in front of our snouts in the darkness. I rolled over to face her too. I smiled lightly, "But we're still gay." I reminded her. I couldn't see clearly, but I could tell she was grinning too. "But if we are both Hercules...wouldn't that just make us narcissists?" she asked very giggly. I chuckled too, but didn't reply; I just smiled and pulled the covers up more comfortably. The old SeaWing was still listening to her symphonies, and the two of us drifted off to sleep quietly, with harmonic violins whispering through the walls. =Prison Orange= (yeah sadly this one is by me, luster) I was sitting in my cell, alone. I was staying at my claws on the grimy tile floor, and I felt a deep disappointment in myself. I sighed heavily as there was a drip in the ceiling in front of my snout. My glasses were cloudy and covered with dust and other particles, and I grimaced at their dirtiness, but made no move to clean them. And it was then when I heard one of the guards call my name. "Awe?" He said in a burly, curt tone. I stood up immediately, jumping to my claws nervously. I stepped quietly over to the cell's locked door and gripped the cold iron bars with my shaking claws. A hefty, muscled SkyWing cop came over, keys jingling in his talons. He selected a key from the countless identical ones on the ring and roughly jammed it into the lock. He twisted it, hearing the tumblers inside clicking and rolling, and the door unlocked. I looked at him questioningly, wondering why he was just going to let me out. But before I could actually voice my question, he answered it. "You have a visitor." Oh okay...I really, really, really hope it's not my parents... I thought pleadingly, nodding to the guard as he grabbed my rolled up sleeve and escorted me down the hallway. There were lots of other dragons in the prison, all of varying levels of scariness. There were some beefy meatheads who looked like they wanted to rip my throat out, some analytical masterminds who's eyes never stayed in the same spot for more than a second, and then were the few that were kids like me. I was led out to those booths you see in movies; the ones where the criminal sits behind a glass window and a visitor sits on the other side. I took my seat, adjusting my wings and pulling my tail around my ankles nervously, praying to the moons that my dad wouldn't take the seat across from me. And when I saw who it was that took that seat, I sighed a long breath of relief. "Hey Miss Psycho, mind if I chat with you for a little bit? Or are you going to chop me up and eat me?" I laughed at Spiral's sarcasm, though secretly I winced. I was in jail...heh I guess that does make me Miss Psycho...I smiled at her, and fixed the crooked sleeve of my shirt. "No don't worry, I won't eat you." She laughed, and her grin was still plastered to her snout. "Well that's good. But anyways, in all seriousness, are you okay here?" she asked, her face actually showing worry. I chuckled lightheartedly, but knew it sounded forced and fake. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's only for the night anyways; I'll be released in the morning. They just need to check some stuff out." I explained rather vaguely, avoiding the details of the 'stuff' they were checking. She nodded, "Yeah, okay. I know you can handle this, you're strong," she smiled encouragingly, "just don't get into any fights, got it?" I grinned, and my wing twitched weirdly, "Hah, like I could even do that...don't worry, I won't get myself killed." I promised. Spiral raised her eyeridge, "Yeah, you said that when you got sick, and then look what happened." she chuckled, reaching her talon through the small hole in the glass. I reached out too, and squeezed her claws. I blushed as I answered, "Yeah, well..." and I changed the topic: "How long can you stay here and talk?" I asked desperately, really hoping she would say 'I can stay as long as you need'. But she didn't. "Ahh, actually I have to go now...my dad has been calling me all day to help him fix his roof, so I should get that done. But don't worry, I'll be here to pick you up first thing in the morning." she assured me, squeezing my claws back. I nodded, and glanced at the security guard that was standing nearby. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow then." I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to ruin my makeup. She stood up, "Yep. And by the way, you look great in orange." I smiled sadly as she walked away, and retired to my cell once I was sure I had bit back all my tears. =Glowing Butts= (haha this one is by lusterrr x3) "What is that?" Spiral asked, her head slowly rising up from the ground. It was nearly pitch black out, and the two of us were lying in the middle of an open field, a well hidden pathway leading back to the campsite. I guess we had both fallen asleep accidentally on the grass. Groggily, I raised my head too, and fixed my glasses so they weren't crooked. "What's what?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes so I could see. It was so dark though, so it really made no difference. She was laying beside me, and I was coiled up tightly. She was alert now, her ears up and her eyes scanning the midnight landscape. The sounds of the woods echoed: leaves rustling, frogs croaking, and crickets chirping. Nothing moved though, so I was confused as to what she was talking about. There was a tense pause, and then she spoke again. "There! That thing; what is it?" she exclaimed, turning to me as if I should be seeing something. I wasn't. "What are you talking about?" I asked, giving her a look that said 'are you sure you're not just seeing things'? She rolled her eyes, "It's like a little light thing. It flashed everyone once in a whi- there! See it?!" she shouted, pointing to blank blackness. "what is that?" She sounded horrified. It probably didn't help that I bursted out laughing. She gave me a confused look as I writhed on the ground in a fit of giggling, but didn't stop me. When I was done laughing, she raised one eyeridge in an expression of 'are you done yet', and waited. Once I gained my composure, I explained. "It's a firefly...you've never seen one?" She frowned. "No. I live in the city; we don't have fireflies." She did have a point. I decided to explain what they were. "They're little bugs that make their butts glow and-" She cut me off, "I know what a firefly is; I'm not an idiot. I've just never seen them before." There was a pause as she watched them appear and disappear in the void. "Why do they light up their butts?" she asked, turning to me. I bit back a giggle. "They do it to attract mates." She smiled and raised her eyeridges playfully. "Do RainWings do that too?" "No; if we could, you'd have seen my butt light up quite often." I snorted. Thankfully it was dark out and she couldn't see me blush. She was silent for a minute. "Well...that was a strange statement." =Don't Worry= (this one's really short...by wisps c: ) I sat next to Awe on the bed; she was curled up in a ball on her side of the bed, and was shaking in a way that made her look like she crying quietly. Concerned, I nudged her, and she sat up very sadly, and confirmed my suspicions. She hastily rubbed her eyes, knocking her glasses crooked and smudging her thick black makeup all over her face. She looked miserable, so I wrapped my wing around her shoulder. She sniffled pathetically. "What's up? Why're you crying?" I asked softly, trying to be comforting. I've been told I'm as comforting as a cactus. Nevertheless, I squeezed her shoulders encouragingly. She took a deep, rattled breath, her body still shivering violently. "Well," she started, her voice heavy and choked, "I've just been thinking..." her voice faltered and trailed off. "Thinking about what?" I asked, trying to keep my tone concerned and soft, and not curious or prying. I didn't want to make the situation any worse. She sighed heavily, and rubbed her eyes again. Her talons were covered in black smudges, and her face looked like she had two black eyes. If I wasn't so concerned about the situation, I would've laughed, but instead I bit back my tongue and waited. "Well...I was just thinking about....the future and stuff...like, I have school and you have work, and it'll be like that for a while. And that's good because it makes money, but we never get to spend much time together...I mean we work together and that, but when I'm at school...I don't know." She huffed, fixing her glasses so they were no longer crooked. I didn't want to stop her, since she obviously wasn't done talking. "And I mean...I don't know. I guess that's what's really bugging me; that I don't know. 'Cause I mean, what happens after I graduate? What happens if either of us gets hurt? What if we can't pay for anything and become broke? Or what if I make a mistake or-" Her voice was silenced as I kissed her. At first she was surprised, and was prepared to bail, but after a little bit she relaxed and kissed me back. Eventually, I broke the kiss and looked at her. "Don't worry about any of that stuff. None of that matters yet. Pay attention to today, and maybe tomorrow, but never worry about anything so far in the future. It makes you old." I added playfully, nudging her over. She grinned, "You're the old one, Miss I'm-legally-an-adult." "Oh, shut up." |-|gallery= This is the gallery part; we will be basically adding any art involving Spiral and Awe together. feel free to contribute to it if you really want to (again, I don't expect anyone to but might as well put this here), or add anything if I missed a drawing or something. Snugglesss.png|By Luster Moreshipcrap.png|also by Luster Category:Luster's Crap